Donna's Concern
by TTFN
Summary: A scene between Donna and Leo set during Noel


Type: One-Shot

**DONNA'S CONCERN**

Type: One-Shot, Missing Scene

Season: Set in Season 2, Missing Scene in 'Noel'

Rating: K

Characters: Donna, Leo, Margaret, with mentions of Josh

Disclaimer: Not mine, only the idea

Summary: Donna goes to see Leo about Josh's erratic behaviour

"Yes" Leo called out after hearing a knock on his office door, not looking up when someone walked in all the while he was going through one of the many files that he had to read through and then brief the President over by the end of the day

"Leo" Margaret said standing in front of Leo's desk and waited for him to look up at her.

Leo let out a sigh and looked up at Margaret, wondering what was going on now "Donna was wondering if she could have a few minutes"

Leo frowned and wondered what Donna needed "Send her in"

Margaret looked at Leo "Do you know why?" Margaret asked knowing that she always needed to know what was going on in the West Wing.

"No"

Margaret nodded "Ok then. I'll send her in" and then turned and left Leo's office.

A few seconds later Donna walked in and closed the door behind her knowing that Margaret would eve's drop in on the conversation if the door was left open and wanted to have this conversation with Leo in private and while Josh was out of the building and wouldn't find out. Leo looked at Donna and knew by the look on her face that it was serious and worried, Leo stood up and placed his reading glasses on his desk.

"Is everything alright?" Leo asked knowing that if there was something going on she would go to Josh, Sam, CJ or Toby first.

Donna let out a deep breath "No, not really"

Leo frowned "What's going on?"

"It's Josh" Donna said simply and easily as she could

Leo let out a deep sigh "What did he do this time?"

Donna shrugged "I don't think that he's done anything wrong at this point in time, but you never know" Donna said with a small grin

Leo nodded "True"

"But it's about the way he's been acting lately"

Leo nodded and moved out from behind his desk and understood what Donna was saying and that he was slowly becoming concerned about Josh's erratic behaviour as well. Then he moved to the couch in his office and motioned for Donna to join him on the couch. And realised that it was more serious than he thought if Donna was talking to him about it.

As Donna sat down she began to explain herself "I guess you know that he's been short tempered lately?" And Leo nodded and motioned for Donna to continue "He's been like that with everyone"

Leo nodded having heard Josh in the halls lately and looked at Donna "Do you have any idea what the problem could be?"

Donna took in a deep breath "I think it might be PTSD"

Leo frowned and looked at Donna "Are you sure?"

Donna shrugged "I don't know for sure. But yeah I'm pretty sure"

Leo nodded and took Donna's word for it "What do you think it could be about?"

"Roslyn" Donna said simply

Leo frowned "What do you mean?"

"Josh hasn't really talked about what happened that day without making some sort of joke about it since it happened"

Leo shook his head thinking that Josh had seen someone about what happened and then realised that this was Josh he was thinking about and that he didn't do anything to with his health, whether mental or physical, unless he was forced to.

"Do you have any idea's on what to do?"

Donna shrugged "At the moment I've been keeping the things he doesn't need to worry about off of his desk. With CJ, Toby and Sam's help there's been at least one of them in his meetings to make sure that Josh doesn't offend anyone he more than he normally would"

Leo nodded and realised that's why the three of them have been busy lately "Ok, keep doing that" and Donna nodded

"Anything else?" Leo asked knowing that Donna probably have done some sort of research in the matter and have something lined up

"Yeah" Donna said opening up the folder that she was caring, the one she carried around with her if she had to take notes in a meeting or if she had to carry single sheet pages of information around, and took out a piece of paper with a name and number and other information on it and handed it to Leo who took it and frowned

"Who's Stanley Keyworth?"

"He's with ATVA" Donna replied

Leo nodded and thought that was probably a good idea and stood up "Well we'll keep an eye on him for the next few days but if he doesn't stop I'll talk to Josh about it and if that still doesn't work I'll make sure he see's someone about what's happening."

Donna nodded and knew that Josh would have to be forced more than anything.

Donna stood up and was about to leave when Leo stopped her "Thanks for coming to me with this"

Donna nodded and shrugged "I didn't know what else to say or do"

Leo walked up to her "You did the right thing"

"Thanks" Donna said giving Leo a small smile "I better get back, Josh should be back soon"

"Alright" Leo said and watched as Donna left his office and shook his head and walked to his desk and sat down. He looked the name and number once again before putting in the top draw of his desk, before picking up the file that he was reading when Donna come in. He hoped that he wouldn't have to talk to Josh about his attitude but he doubted that so he had to get ready to have that conversation with Josh. Leo sat back in his chair and wondered, not for the first time, if Josh and Donna were ever going to get their acts together as they always seemed in tune with the other's needs and what was going on in their lives. But he hoped that they would figure it out after they leave the White House. Leo shook his head once again and got back to work.

- 2 -


End file.
